Tunnel of Love
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: One shot . Randy is given a Valentine's Day card by a boy named John Cena. The two travel into the carnival and set for the Tunnel of Love, where old love is discarded at the end of the tunnel.


_Well, this is one of my old one shots for Valentine's Day. I re-edited it to everyone's liking!_

_Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Tunnel of Love**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Randy sighed as he closed the door of his locker. It had been the usual for Valentine's day; no valentines, no date, nothing. Every year it was like this. This year he asked the most popular diva of the school Melina to be his date. Her words still echoed through her mind.

_**Who the hell wanted to go with someone like you? You're an outcast; stupid, pathetic and everything else in between! You should just die, Randy Orton! Then maybe they'll be one less idiot to go through in this world.**_

Melina then proceeding to slap him across the face. Her cohorts Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro began to beat the snot out of the poor kid. Everyone else just laughed at his embarassment as he sat in the corner, curled into a ball. Fortunately, the chemistry teacher Mark Callaway, or the Undertaker as most of the students called him, stepped in, taking Randy into the Nurse's office.

Still he should've known it would come; every year was like this.

Suddenly he looked down and found a small paper heart next to his feet. Picking it up, he found it decorated with lace around the edges, with the writing in small curls.

_To my light in the darkness,_

_I have seen you cry many times. I have seen your suffering. I want to end it once and for all. Meet me at the boardwalk tonight at 7 PM for our night together._

_Sincerely,_

_The love of your dreams._

Being confused about this, and also a bit upset that it could be a joke, Randy crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it to the ground, walking away, tears almost streaming down his face.

"Why?!" he screamed out. "Why doesn't anybody care for me? Why am I always attacked?!" He knelt down on the grass near the entrance of the school and started to cry. He stayed there weeping in his pain, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up, expecting one of the teachers to be there. Instead was a young boy, around his age wearing a green cap, black shirt and khakis. A small smile was on his face.

"Randy," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright," Randy said, sarcastically. "Ever since I could remember, every Valentine's day was like this. I was always rejected by every girl I asked. No one would want to be near me, they always ignore me….like I'm some sort of ghost."

"You wouldn't have to be alone," The other boy said. "Tonight, I will treat you on the best night of your life. Just don't cry anymore." Using his finger, he gently brushed the tears away from Randy's face. "Will you do that for me?"

Randy swallowed silently as he nodded. Standing up, he smiled a bit and embraced the other boy.

"I will." Randy whispered, having some hesitance with the word 'will'. "And thank you for comforting me...."

"You're welcome," The boy said, placing his hand upon Randy's. "By the way, my name is John. I'm the one who sent you the valentine."

"John," Randy said to himself. "That's a nice name."

"It is." John answered back. "So, I'll meet you at 7 right?"

"Right." Randy said as he started to walk away.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

It was crowded. There were the rush of wind in the air, the screams of children, the laughter of best friends. The sound of food being cookied, the delighted sounds of rides...it was truly a paradise to behold.

John waited by the food stand as he saw Randy make his way up to him. He smiled when he noticed the boy's appearance. Instead of the spike masses that was on his head, they were peaked at one area to show his blue eyes. Instead of the giant baggy shirt that was on his torso, there was a black slim tee, and leather pants. Instead of tattered sneakers were black combat boots, and around his neck was a spiked collar.

"Wow," John said as he eyed every piece of skin that was exposed upon the young boy's body. "You look good."

Randy blushed a bit. "It was the best thing I had, that didn't make me look poor." He replied.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"You look mighty ravishing, if I do say so myself." John replied, amongst the crowd.

Randy smiled to himself as he placed an arm around John's shoulder.

"I loved going to the festival at night," He explained to his 'date'. "It's especialy great when there are only teenage couples and families coming together." He looked down sadly. "For some reason, everyone has been treating me weirdly for the past 3 years...they treat me as a ghost."

"Yeah..." John said distantly, staring off into the crowd. A cold wind past his body, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't have felt it.

"John?" Randy asked him. "Are you okay?"

John blinked a couple of times and turned to Randy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. John then turned Randy to a cotton candy stall in front of them. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure!" Randy said cheerfully.

"Great," said John, going to the stall. "Two cotton candies, please." He said to the barman.

"Okay then," Was the reply, the man taking two paper cones from the counter. With great care, he moved his arms in big circles upon the machine, the sugary floss starting to bunch around the cone.

"Thank you," John said, giving the money to the vendor. With great care, he handed showed the candies to Randy. "Pink or blue?"

"Pink please." Was the reply as Randy torn a bit of the candy floss from the bundle and popped it into his mouth. He smiled a bit as he felt the sugar melt into his mouth. "It's so good!"

"I know," John replied, taking a bite from his blue one. "So, what do you say we try some games, a ride or two and then head back home?"

Randy smiled innocently at John as he finished the last of his cotton candy. For some reason, he still didn't seem full. Cotton candy was one of his favorite snacks in the whole world; it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise.

"Sure," he said. "As long as you promise me this."

"What's that?"

Randy blushed a bit, his cheeks becoming a bright red. He looked at his boots, shuffling his feet together in an attempt to form the sentence.

"The two of us, um, go to the tunnel of love together..." He stated with a stutter and him twiddling his thumbs.

John smiled and lightly kissed Randy on the cheek. "Sure."

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

The hours flew by very quickly for the two. After riding the roller coaster, known as the Vertebreaker two times, spending time at a milk bottle toss (where John won a prize for best accuracy), the merry-go-round (Randy decided that the two of them sat on the bench portion), and finally another snack, it was almost time for the festival to close for the evening.

Randy snuggled against the wolf plushie that John won from the milk bottle toss. "This is the best Valentine's day, ever." He stated.

"Yeah," John said once more, looking at the entrance to the Tunnel of Love. "It's almost time to go, so we have to fulfill the promise."

"R-right," Randy stumbled. "We shouldn't break promises." The two of them seated themselves upon one of the swan shaped boats, and wated for the boat to push forward. Up ahead was just darkness. It felt like it could go one forever. The only sounds that were heard was their breathing and the sloshing of water that the boat was floating upon.

Randy's heart started to bed loudly in his chest. Sweat started to form on his face as he hugged his wolf plushie tighter. He didn't know what to do; he never went on a date before in his life! And here he was, with another man in the tunnel of love. He was afraid to make a move, because he could lose John. And if he did...he know that he would be lonely for the rest of his life.

"John..." Randy started off...feeling a huge lump in his throat.

John looked at him through the darkness. "Yeah, Randy?"

Randy started to blush more as he looked away. "It's nothing, really."

"You can tell me," John said to him lovingly. "I promise to make sure that you wouldn't be in sorrow anymore."

"That's the point!" Randy blurted out. "If I tell you what I truly feel about you, then I could lose you forever! Then I could truly be in sorrow for the rest of my life all because of a stupid mistake!" Tears started to stream down his eyes, the rocking of the boat feeling slower than usual. "I love you! I don't know why, but I think it's love at first sight!"

John mentally processed the information in his head and smiled a bit. Gently, he lifted Randy's face to his and kissed him on the lips. Randy just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around John's neck once more, trying to push his tongue in. He felt the sweetness of the cotton candy awhile back dance around his mouth as he started to feel lightheaded.

As the tunnel started to reach the end, John released the kiss and embraced him. "The same thing happened to us 3 years ago...I'm glad you remembered..."

Randy's eyes widened a bit at the statement as they got off the boat. As the two walked through the boardwalk, everything started to become silent. Then, he noticed that all the stalls were empty, the rides were shut down; there was no one except them.

"What's going on?" Randy said,as he clamped onto John's arm. "Where is everyone?"

John stopped and turned to Randy sadly. "We're the only ones left." John answered in reply. "We're dead."

Randy slowly backed away, the words pounding against his skull. "But that's impossible! I felt all of that pain back at the school! I could feel and touch and taste! It's impossible!"

"It isn't," John said pulling out a scrap of paper from his pocket, showing it to Randy. "Look at this for me."

Randy looked at the newspaper article and was shocked to find the headlines.

**Teenagers die in freak accident in Tunnel of Love. Carnival shuts down due to lawsuits by parents.**

**On Valentine's Day 2005, teenagers John Felix Anthony Cena (18) and Randall Keith Orton (17) were spotted entering the famous Tunnel of Love. However, a freak accident caused the tunnel to shortcircuit, and electrocuting the boys in there. The energy killed the two young boys and were pronounced dead when they finally made it out of the tunnel; both of them were found with their arms around each other.**

**The Cena and Orton family filed a lawsuit against the carnival for not being careful of their equipment, and causing their sons to die. After negotiations, the carnival was declared unsafe, and shut down on April 23****rd****, 2006.**

Tears started to flow down once more as Randy began sob. "Why?" He whispered. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

John knelt down and embrace Randy once more. Randy calmed down a bit, but more tears fell from his eyes.

"I didn't recall my memories until we got back to the carnival, but when you went back to school the next day, you didn't realize you left your body." John answered in response. "This might be a theory, but something caused your spirit to not go to heaven like mine did. Your parents tried to believe that everything was back to normal when you started living again. They couldn't just tell you that you were dead, it would break your heart that you would have to leave them. My family accepted that and wished me the best of luck."

"Were you sent to take me away, then?" asked Randy. "Am I going to Hell for having these dirty feelings?"

John wiped the silent tears streaming down Randy's eyes. "No," was John's answer. I came to take you to Paradise."

Suddenly the exit to the Tunnel of Love became a shining gate made of gold. Beautiful music started to fill the air as small seraphims flew into the sky around the two. Randy's eyes glittered in happiness as he dropped his stuffed animal onto the ground.

"It's beautiful," said Randy with awe. John looked at him and placed his hand in his, their fingers becoming intertwined.

"Are you ready to head forward to the tunnel of love?"

Randy looked at him hesitantly and kissed John on the cheek. "Yes," he said. "I love you John."

"I love you too, Randy." John replied. "Always have, and always will."

John ran to the Pearly Gates. Randy followed along with him.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Several years had passed since the Carnival shut down. After 5 years of arguing, the carnival was up for business. No one recalled the incident since; all they knew is that the teenagers found what they were looking for, true love.

It was once again Valentine's Day. College Freshmen Paul London and Brian Kendrick were waiting in line for their turn in the Tunnel of Love. Brian was a bit nervous, he had just found he was gay and he didn't know how to tell Paul his feelings for him.

"What do I do?" He said to himself. "Paul might think I'm an idiot, and he's my best friend! I love him though, and yet..."

"And yet what?" A voice said from behind. Brian turned around to see two young boys, wearing black and having angel wings on their back smiling at him. The boy with spiky hair, stepped up to Brian. "As long as you tell him how much you love him, he'll love you back. The tunnel of love is where love is shown at the end of the tunnel. Where old lives are discareded and become anew."

"But...what if I'm rejected? I could lose him forever..." Brian choked on the last line. "I can't lose him...or else I'll be miserable for the rest of my life."

The spiky haired angel took his hands into Brian's. Brian stared into his eyes, seeing some sort of beacon of hope from within.

"You'll be fine." The angel reassured Kendrick. "Let the two of you in the darkness, slowly creep into the light at the end of the tunnel. There, that is where you will be able to confess your feelings. I was scared just like you a long, long time ago. But now, I have found true happiness. And I have no regrets for what I did long ago."

Heavenly light started to shine upon the white winged boys as they started to slowly float into the sky.

"Who are you?" Brian asked them.

"Just a couple of lovebirds who found their true love." The other boy said, kissing his love on the cheek. They floated away like baloons, freely into the starry night, until they were camoflauged into the sky like stars.

Paul looked at where Brian was staring at.

"What are you staring at, Bri?" He asked his friend.

Brian blinked and smiled at Paul. He clasped his hand into his best friend's before saying, "A couple of love birds that found their true love."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

If one still goes to the carnival late at night, lined up at the Tunnel of Love, they might see the two boys that protect all lovers. They might hear their advice on how to confess their feelings, and sometimes, if you're lucky, you might hear how they fell in love.

Sometimes, the little wolf plushie that was left outside the Tunnel of Love can be seen upon their headstones. People have tried to take it back to the toy store, but every day it just turns up back at the cemetery. They believe it's the work of children at play, so they leave it there.

Some say that the old High School where a little boy felt alone was full of activity. Every Valentine's Day after that year was full of confessions to the 'Tunnel of Love' so that their lives would 'begin anew'. Every once in a while there would be a malfunction in the ride, but it would immediately be fixed. Mechanics have been interviewed saying that nothing like this had ever happened before. They believed that they were being protected by guardian angels.

And still some say, that if you were lucky enough to be the last couple of the ride, you can still see the two angels reenact their love for one another. And you would know that you saw their lives become new.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_The End_

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_


End file.
